Inevitável
by Andressa lima
Summary: Porque Haruno Sakura, não consegue se apaixonar por pessoas normais. E seria inevitável não se apaixonar por um artista que sisma que tudo tem que explodir ! - DeixSaku. Não é UA \o/. Romance, Humor e Drama.
1. Chapter 1

Yooh minna

Yooh minna !

Tudo bem com vocês ?

Aqui estou eu com mais um fic. Essa é uma DeixSaku.

Por favor, leiam com atenção o começo. É como se o Deidara não tivesse morrido na luta contra o Sasuke; E essa não é uma UA.

Bem, aí vai.

xXXXXXXXx

O sol brilhava, shinobis pulavam de prédio em prédio. Corriam, iam e viam de suas missões. O time sete retornava de mais uma missão calma e pacata.

Sim, o time sete retornava. Depois que Sasuke juntou-se a akatsuki, e a mesma foi destruída pelas novas forças de Konoha, o mesmo voltou, e teve grandes punições. Só sairia em missões com seu time junto de si.

Quem não gostava da situação, era nossa querida kunoichi, Haruno Sakura.

Com o passar dos anos, ela se tornara tão bela quanto sua shishou Tsunade, em todos os sentidos. Os cabelos róseos continuavam curtos. Porém os seios extremamente fartos como os de sua mestra. Um corpo de dar inveja em qualquer uma.

E por que ela não gostava disso ?

Simples, Karin, a companheira de Sasuke, estava junto dele. De tanto insistir, ela ficou com ele.

Sakura agora detestava Sasuke, porém continuou falando com ele normalmente.

Mais em fim, todos estavam mais maduros, e muito mais fortes. Agora, os mesmos eram os novos Sannins lendários. Conseguiram isso com muito esforço.

Dirigiam-se ao escritório da Hokage, que em poucos dias aposentaria-se, e o novo Hokage, Seria Naruto. O Rokudaime Hokage.

Adentraram com calma o lugar, sem bater mesmo. Tsunade já estava acostumada.

- Tsunade Shishou, chegamos. – Pronunciou-se a rosada, sorrindo para sua mestra.

- Hai Sakura. Os relatórios ? – Perguntou a loira.

- Aqui. – Entregou. – Shishou, teremos mais alguma missão ?

- Hai. Amanhã, uma missão Rank S. Estarão incubidos de encontrar um shinobi, que aparentemente está agindo como terrorista. Aqui está tudo. – Entregou a Kakashi, que até pouco estava calado.

- Hai Tsunade-sama.

- Bem, podem ir.

Todos estavam estranhamente calados. O que não era normal. Falaram-se, e combinaram o horário. Cada um foi para seu lado. Teriam o resto do dia de folga. E amanhã, uma missão um tanto arriscada.

xXXXXXXXXXx

No dia seguinte, o time sete seguia calmamente por uma floresta. Um barulho de explosão foi escutado. Entre-olharam-se.

Eles ainda não se falavam. O clima estava tenso. Ou melhor, as palavras eram mínimas.

O motivo ?

Simples, o Uchiha queria assumir o grupo. E Kakashi e os outros não estavam dispostos a deixar. E com isso, todos estavam tensos.

Correram na direção da explosão. Chocados, encararam a pessoa a sua frente.

- Mais eu te..matei.. – Disse o Uchiha espantado, olhando a pessoa a sua frente.

- Heh.. Parece que não, Un. Nunca ouviram falar do meu Kibaku Bushin ? – Sorriu um loiro. A franja caia-lhe sobre o olho esquerdo. Usava um kimono preto masculino.

- Deidara.. – Sussurrou Sakura, espantada.

- O que foi, rozinha ?

- Não me chame assim ! – Exaltou-se Sakura, que partiu para cima do loiro, mais foi segurada por Naruto, que estava extremamente sério.

- A coisa é comigo, Sakura-chan..

- Hora hora, un. Parece que todos contra mim ? Que interessante, un . – Disse o Loiro, sorrindo.

Todos colocaram-se em posição de luta, em quanto o artista Loiro subia em cima de uma de suas aves. Suas mãos, modelavam bombas.

Seria uma longa e cansativa batalha.

xXXXXXXXXx

Iaiii minna ? Gostaram ? Espero que sim. Reviews, please


	2. Interrogatório

Yooh minna

Yooh minna ! Como estão ?

Espero que bem !

Ahh aqui estou eu, com mias um cap de 'inevitável'.

E gostaria de dar algumas explicações ! xD

Bem, o primeiro cap. Ficou uma **droga**, eu sei. É que já estava tarde, me veio a idéia, e eu escrevi. ¬¬'. Mais agradeço imensamente a Mie-san, por ter me aberto os olhos ! x3

Peço muitas desculpas, e aí vai um cap. Descente, ou ao menos, uma tentativa de algo descente ! Kisus.

xXx

Cap. 2. Confronto.

Todos estavam em suas posições de lutas. Um encarando o outro. Naruto, que já estava a frente do grupo, estava um tanto irritado. Aquele que o fizera de trouxa, junto com seu ex-sensei, Kakashi, com certeza iria pagar.

Deidara por outro lado, já estava tranqüilo. O mesmo olhou Sakura de canto, e pensou, consigo mesmo, que a rosada estava um tanto mais bonita do que da última vez que se encontraram. Mais não estava na hora de pensarem nisso.

Naruto respirou fundo. Sabia que se exaltasse, a Kyuubi tomaria conta de si, e eles realmente não queriam isso. Sacou um Kunai, e correu na direção do artista loiro.

- Dessa vez você não irá escapar, Idiota ! – Gritou Naruto, avançando contra Deidara.

Um barulho de Kunais se chocando foi escutado. Deidara sacara uma kunai, assim como Naruto, e protegeu-se. Uma luta a curta distância, começou.

Sakura resolveu agir, não iria ficar parada. Assim como seus companheiros de time. Ela olhou para Kakashi, que entendeu o recado. Olhou para Sasuke, que assentiu.

O Loiro, com certeza estava muito enganado se achou que poderia contra eles.

Deidara, percebendo a estranha movimentação do grupo, ajeitou-se em cima de um de seus pássaros de argila, e ficou mais acima.

- Heh.. Se eu fosse vocês, não me subestimariam, un ! – Gritou o loiro.

- Não há ninguém o subestimando, Deidara. Apenas sabemos como agir ! Shannaro ! – Gritou Sakura que fazia uma seqüência de Ins com as mãos.

- Veremos. Katsu ! – Gritou, e algumas aranhas que o mesmo jogara no chão sem que eles vissem, explodiram.

Conseguiram se defender a tempo. Sakura respirou fundo.

- Ninpou : Senbon chuute ! ( Jutsu de agulhas paralisantes, é um ataque dos ninjas da vila oculta da estrela. ) – E assim várias agulhas foram na direção de Deidara, que desviou com facilidade.

Porém, com certeza o mesmo não contara que o Uchiha sobrevivente apareceria atrás dele, e com sua Kusanagi, fizesse um corte nas costas do mesmo.

Kakashi por sua vez, embocara seus cães que prendiam o Loiro agora.

- Você volta conosco, baka. – Disse Naruto, com seu sorriso idiota de sempre no rosto.

- Un.. – Foi só o que o loiro emburrado disse. Não soube como nem por que , mais não conseguiu se mexer muito. Realmente não sabia. A rosada o hipnotizou, de maneira que seus ataques foram mais lentos.

Suspirou pesadamente, dando-se por vencido. Agora, teria sua punição.

xXx

Seguiram para Konoha, o mais depressa possível. Deixaram o loiro ainda preso na sala da Hokage. Depois de alguns interrogatórios, o mesmo foi mandado para a prisão.

xXx

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, a Kunnoichi dos cabelos rosados descansava na pequena praça de Konoha. A noite já caíra, e uma brisa fresca e agradável agitava os cabelos da jovem ninja.

Passos foram escutados pela mesma. Sasuke vinha em sua direção. Não disse nada ao mesmo, continuou quieta.

- Por que não fala mais comigo ? – Perguntou o Uchiha com seu jeito frio.

- Ah, você está aí ? Não tinha visto. – Respondeu a Haruno, com um pequeno sorriso irônico.

- Não fale assim comigo, Sakura. – Disse seco.

- Falo do jeito que quiser com você. – Encarou-o, séria.

- Hn.. Antes você não tinha a língua tão afiada assim.. – Disse, se aproximando da Haruno, e envolvendo-a em seus braços.

- E antes você não falava tanto assim. Me solte. – Disse a Haruno, sem se mover.. Por em quanto.

- Se quisesse que eu te soltasse, teria se movido para tal, Sakura. Admita.. ainda me ama.. E irá reconstituir meu clã, comigo.. – Foi aproximando os lábios dos dela.

Sakura pensou. O que teria a perder com isso ? Nada. Estaria ao lado de um homem belo, forte. Mais que ao mesmo tempo queria controlá-la. A imagem de um certo loiro surgiu em sua mente, e ela rapidamente empurrou Sasuke, que cambaleou para trás.

- O que deu em você, Uchiha ?! Não ouse tocar em mim. Eu te odeio. – E foi seguindo para sua casa. Estava confusa. Por que a imagem de Deidara aparecera em sua mente ?!

- Você ainda vai ser minha.. – Sussurrou o Uchiha ao nada, e assim seguiu para sua residência.

xXx

Sakura estava sentada em sua escrivaninha. Fazia algumas anotações. Olhou para a janela, e assim que o fez, um ANBU apareceu na mesma.

- Tsunade-sama deseja vê-la.

- Para.. ?

- Um interrogatório.

- Já irei.

Suspirou pesadamente . As vezes o trabalho a cansava, e ela nunca tinha folga. Olhou pela janela onde o ANBU estivera a pouco tempo. Suspirou novamente, pensativa. A maioria de seus amigos desencalhados e resolvidos, e ela na mesma. Até Kakashi já tinha se arranjado. Claro, Sasuke ainda solteiro.. mais ele era uma exceção. E com certeza, ela não ficaria com o Uchiha depois de tudo o que ele fez. Não mesmo..

x Flash Back x

Sakura chorava, em quanto dizia todos os seus sentimentos para Sasuke.

- Por favor Sasuke-kun, eu ficarei com você ! Se você não ficar aqui, me leve junto, por favor ! Se você não ficar, eu vou gritar.. – De repente, o Uchiha desaparecendo de seu campo de visão.

- Sakura.. Arigatou.. – E assim, fez com que a rosada caísse desmaiada.

x Flash Back Of x

Quem a fez sofrer assim, com certeza não merecia-a. Não mesmo. Olhou para o relógio, e levantou-se . Vestiu-se, e pulou a janela. Não estava a fim de ir pela porta, o que seria o convencional.

Foi andando até chegar ao prédio da Hokage. Adentrou, e abriu a porta da sala da mesma, sem cerimônias.

- Então, Shishou, quem devo interrogar ? – Perguntou.

- Boa noite para você também, Sakura. Interrogará Deidara. Quero que saiba tudo o que ele fez até sair da Akatsuki. – Disse, séria.

- Shishou.. Você não acha que ele seria um bom Shinobi para a vila ?!

- Sim Sakura. Por isso que você irá interrogar o mesmo. Veremos o que ele fez, e qual a pena. – Disse Tsunade.

- Mais só o fato de ele ter pertencido a Akatsuki..

- Ele não é de nossa vida, e a vila dele não é mais puramente Shinobi. Ele ficará aqui, a pedido do líder da vila dele. Ou ex-vila. Que seja, chega de conversa, e vá. – Sakura assentiu, e foi indo para a sala de interrogatório. Abriu a porta, e fechou-a atrás de si.

Sentado em uma cadeira com as mãos algemadas, com algemas que sugavam o Chakra, estava Deidara, com seu sorriso irônico de sempre.

- Então é você que vai me interrogar, un ?

- Quem faz as perguntas aqui, sou eu.

- Hum, Irritadinha. Gosto de mulheres assim .

- Calado. – Agradeceu pela pouca luminosidade da sala. Ficara deveras corada.

- Muito bem, un. Não tenho nada a ganhar ou a perder. Pode perguntar.

E assim, começou o interrogatório. Que teria muitas surpresas.

xXx

Iai minna ?! Acho que esse cap ficou descente, não ? xD

Bem, está aí. Kisus !


	3. Um novo começo para Deidara

Iaii pessoas

Iaii pessoas ? Tudo bem ?

Espero que eu não tenha demorado muito, mais como já avisei em outras fics minhas, eu tenho prova toda semana, aí fica difícil xx'.

Bem, agradeço as reviews, gostei muito !

Kisus, e aí vai.

xXx

Cap 3, Um novo começo para Deidara.

Sakura permaneceu em frente a Deidara. Continuava com as feições sérias, e agora menos corada com as indiretas do artista explosivo. Deidara encontrava-se impaciente, queria logo saber qual seria sua punição. Sabia que a Hokage havia concebido a Sakura o direito de dizer o que ele faria, e isso o deixava ainda mais nervoso. Suspirou. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão problemático ?!

- Bem, Deidara. Me diga. Por que resolveu se tornar um ninja terrorista ?!

- Bem, sejamos diretos, un. Eu resolvi, por que era um tédio ter que ficar servindo a minha vila, onde a mesma não reconhecia meu clã. Eles até aceitaram, mais como sabe, eu não quis aceitar, por que queria que reconhecessem minha arte.

- Hm, entendi. E por que se juntou a akatsuki ?!

- Não entrei por opção própria. – Respondeu, contrariado.

- Como assim ?! – Perguntou a rosada, com uma sombrancelha arqueada.

- Fui forçado. Parece que eles se interessaram na minha arte, por isso, quiseram que eu entrasse. Lutei contra o finado Uchiha, ele ganhou, e então tive que entrar.

- Hm, entendo. E por que não saiu ?

- Se eu saísse.. Seria morto.

E assim, um breve silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Sakura observava Deidara. Seus traços eram delicados, porém másculos. Bem, não era hora de pensar nessas coisas. Suspirou, e pensou. Decidiu-se.

- Não poderá sair da vila por 3 anos, e depois servirá a mesma.

- Un. Tenho outra escolha ?!

- Não.

- Que seja então.

- Bem, vou falar com a Hokage. Decidiremos onde você vai morar. Não se preocupe, os shinobis de Konoha ganham um apartamento razoavelmente grande.

- Heh, com o que eu estava acostumado, qualquer coisa serve, un .

- Hm. Bem, vou indo. Até mais, Deidara. Podem leva-lo.

E assim, 3 ANBU's saíram das sombras, e levaram o artista loiro. Sakura suspirou, e foi para a sala da Hokage, contar tudo que descobrira sobre o loiro.

xXx

Uma semana depois, o artista encontrava-se em casa, decorando tudo perfeitamente como ele queria. Estava com os cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo, fazia calor,embora fosse noite. Ele usava uma bermuda preta, e uma camiseta branca, além das tradicionais sandálias ninja. Não tinha o que fazer, hora ou outra era chamado para supervisionar algum time de gennins que ficavam sem Senseis. Tudo um tédio.

Porém o artista loiro já estava conformado com a sua condição. Descobrira recentemente que Sakura morava em frente ao seu apartamento, em outro prédio. E descobriu que se seu quarto, poderia ver o quarto dela. Foi muito engraçado, quando o mesmo viu-a saindo do banho. Ainda sentia dores na cabeça. Sentou-se, relembrando do acontecimento.

xXx Flash Back xXx

Deidara estava apoiado em sua janela. Eram mais ou menos uma hora da manhã, e o artista loiro estava com uma insônia. Já estava acostumado, sempre as tivera . Suspirou pesadamente, e viu a luz do apartamento em frente ao seu se acender. Foi quando descobriu que ali era o quarto da rosada, que acabara de entrar no mesmo enrolada em uma pequena toalha branca. Deu um sorriso malicioso. Era uma visão e tanta, pensou pervertidamente. A kunnoichi, desligada, tirou a toalha exibindo o belo corpo. Foi quando deu de cara com Deidara. Deu um grito estridente, e atirou um vaso pela janela, que acertou certeiramente a cabeça do artista loiro, que caiu com os olhos em espirais, e o nariz sangrando. Valera a pena.

xXx Flash Back off xXx

Suspirou. Até quando ficaria nessa ? Resolveu sair, para dar uma volta. Andava calmamente. Konoha durante a noite era bem calma, e ele gostava dessa tranqüilidade.

Seus pés o guiaram até um lugar muito belo. Era a praça de Konoha. Durante a noite, ela era pouco iluminada. Bom lugar para pensar, pensou o loiro. Foi andando, olhando tudo com calma. O lugar lhe era estranho. Para falar a verdade, grande parte de konoha ainda lhe era estranho. O lugar, afinal, era bem grande. Deu um leve sorriso. Um sorriso diferente dos que costumava dar. Foi andando até uma cerejeira, florida. Pulou, e sentou-se em um dos galhos grossos dela. Ficou olhando a lua com calma, soltou os cabelos até então presos. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro de Sakura's invadir-lhe as narinas. Respirou fundo, gostava daquele cheiro, suave. Porém, um cheiro de Sakura's, porém muito mais suave, tomou-lhe conta, e no mesmo momento entre abriu os olhos, e se permitiu sorrir. Sakura estava sentada em um balanço, de costas para ele, e parecia pensativa .

Ele sorriu, e pulou da árvore em silêncio. Foi até a kunnoichi, e empurrou o balanço com calma, ato que fez Sakura se assustar, e olhar para trás. Por mais incrível que pareça, a Kunnoichi sorriu, e deixou-se ser empurrada pelo loiro.

Ele sorria calmo. Empurrava-a calmamente, até que sentou-se em um balanço ao lado dela. Tinha certeza que ela não gostava de silêncio, assim como ele. Então, resolveu quebra-lo.

- Queria te pedir desculpas por ontem, un. – Disse o loiro, olhando para ela.

- Ah. Maa, tudo bem. Contanto que não volte a acontecer, ou então te mato, ouviu ?! – Respondeu raivosa a Kunnoichi.

- Certo. – Disse, e voltou a ficar queto.

De repente, Sakura deu uma leve e baixa risada olhando para Deidara.

- O que foi, un ?! – perguntou o loiro.

- É estranho.. éramos inimigos, e de repente você se torna nosso aliado..

- Un, concordo com você. Mais até que aqui não é ruim, un. – Disse, fitando os olhos verdes da Kunnoichi.

- Hai..

E assim, ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, até que o silêncio voltou a reinar. Ambos levantaram, e foram andando até a arvore de cerejeira . Fitaram-se, e instintivamente suas faces foram se aproximando. Deidara enlaçou a cintura da Kunnoichi, e puxou-a mais para perto. A mesma enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele. Os lábios quase se tocando.

- Ora ora. Vejam só. O ex-nukenin, e a melhor kunnoichi do mundo shinobi no maior love. Hunf . Solte ela agora, Deidara. – Disse um ser recém chegado. Uchiha Sasuke.

Na mesma hora se soltaram, corados, porém Deidara encarou Sasuke irritado.

- Heh, como se você mandasse em mim, Uchiha. – E enlaçou novamente a cintura de Sakura, corada.

- Solte ela agora. Se não, você vai ver só.

- Você não manda em mim, idiota, un !

- Ei ei ei ! Parem vocês dois ! – Sakura afastou-se de Deidara, corada aos extremos. Ter dois mega-gatos correndo atrás de si, era algo extremamente bom, mais não nessa situação. Tempos atrás, esse ciúme do Uchiha seria tudo para ela. Mais agora, definitivamente não.

- Eu não sou de ninguém, ouviram ?! Hunf, Bakas. – E assim, a Kunnoichi saiu andando, corada aos extremos, deixando os dois com cara de idiota para trás. Suspiraram, e cada um foi para sua casa.

xXx

Iaii minna ?! Gostaram ? Espero que sim. Bem, ta aí, um começo de DeixSaku, espero que realmente gostem.

Kisus.


	4. Sentimentos

Yooh minna

Yooh minna ! /leva pedradas, tomates, e tudo de ruim.

Xx''..

Minna ! Eu juro que dessa vez tenho algo plausível para ter sumido assim. Eu estava de castigo, sem poder usar o pc. ¬¬'. Poisé, meus pais são muito marvados, e eu ainda dominarei o mundo ! Mwahahaha ! ò.Ó. Ok, ok, passou. Enfim, eu peço muitas desculpas por isso, e aí vai mais um capítulo, não muito grande, confesso, mais dá pro gasto.

xXx

Sentimentos.

Após aquele embaraçoso incidente, 3 meses se passaram. Tudo ocorria na maior paz. Sakura e Deidara estavam cada vez mais próximos, cada vez mais juntos. Agora eram sempre escalados em missões juntos, afinal, a força de Sakura e as explosões de Deidara, eram algo que juntos, definitivamente, poderiam destruir qualquer um fácil fácil.

Quem não gostara nada disso, fora um certo Uchiha, mais conhecido como Uchiha Sasuke, ou como apelidado por Deidara, Freschiha Sasukemo. (N/A: auehiauheiauheiuahiehaiuehaiuheiauhiuhiae )

Deidara por fim, acabou adaptando-se totalmente a vila. Realmente, o ninja loiro gostara da agitação de Konoha. E havia se tornado muito leal a vila, tanto que, a Hokage estava pensando seriamente em promover o loiro para a ANBU. Com alguns interrogatórios, descobriu que não era de interesse do mesmo, só não sabia o porque, afinal, o sonho de todo e qualquer ninja que se preze, é se tornar um ANBU.

xXx

Era uma noite bem ensolarada, e um festival ocorria na cidade de Konoha. Todos os ninjas estavam presentes, vestindo Kimonos, enfim, com suas tradições. Os Clãs faziam desfiles, e exibiam suas habilidades. Era um tradicional festival de Konohagakure no Sato, tanto que, ninjas de fora vinham para o tal evento.

Porém, nem todos os ninjas estavam lá. Dois deles, e por sinal, mais importantes, encontravam-se em casa.

Sakura e Deidara. Deidara, por achar que não iria ser legal ir sem um acompanhante, e Sakura, por que não queria ir, por causa do 'Uchiha Idiota'.

A rosada em seu apartamento andava de um lado para o outro. Suspirou irritada, e sentou-se, um tanto emburrada. Até que, o som da campainha tocando fez a mesma despertar. Sob murmúrios nada agradáveis e protesto, foi andando até a porta. Abriu a mesma, e se deparou com a imagem de Deidara.

Deidara usava um belo kimono masculino, de cor azul marinho, que combinava perfeitamente bem com seus olhos. Os cabelos estavam soltos, o que dava um charme a mais ao ninja loiro. O mesmo, que pelo tédio, resolveu ir a esse evento e convidar Sakura. Quem sabe a rosada não aceitava ?

- AH.. Youh Sakura.. – Disse o ninja, desconcertado pro ver a rosada usando apenas um short preto curtíssimo, um top roxo, e descalça.

- Ahnm.. Yo.. Deidara.. – Disse a rosada, muito corada. Deidara estava lindo naquele kimono.

- Eu queria saber se.. você.. bem... errr... – Disse coçando a cabeça. – Queria saber se você quer ir no.. festival comigo.. un..

- E-eu ? – E então, a ruiva desbotada (xD) foi ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

- S-sim.. você..

- Ah.. claro... err...entre que eu vou me... arrumar. – E assim, Deidara entrou, Sakura fechou a porta e correu para seu quarto.

Trancou-se no mesmo, e colocou a mão no peito esquerdo, no coração.

- _Por que meu coração acelerou... ? _– Pensou a rosada não entendendo a situação. Por fim, foi tomar um rápido banho e se arrumar.

xXx

Após uma demorada hora, na opinião do loiro, Sakura estava pronta. Foi indo para a sala. Deidara travou, e engoliu a seco.

Sakura estava perfeita. Usava um Kimono preto, com várias flores de cerejeiras desenhados em rosa choque. O Obi do kimono era da mesma cor, rosa. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque desalinhado devido ao tamanho dos mesmos, e mesmo assim, perfeito. E o que deixou Deidara realmente sem graça, fora o decote que o Kimono tinha.

Depois de se observarem, o artista, um tanto sem graça, estendeu o braço para a rosada.

- Ikuso.. Un ! – Disse ele com um sorriso.

- Hai. – Sakura aceitou o braço do loiro, e assim eles foram andando calmamente.

Por onde passavam, todos os olhavam. Primeiramente por serem um casal um tanto belo, e segundo, por que todos sabiam de como no passado a rosada tinha uma paixão pelo Uchiha, e agora que o mesmo estava atrás dela, ela não queria nada com o mesmo. Em quanto caminhavam, Sakura resolveu quebrar o silencio que se instalara.

- Deidara...

- Un ?

- Por que me convidou.. ? – Perguntou corada.

- Ah... Por que un.. Porque além de não ter o que fazer, eu queria ir ao festival, e achei que sua Companhia fosse ser legal.. Un.. e Não me enganei.. – Disse o loiro com um sorriso de canto, que deixou a rosada corada.

- Ah.. Hai.. – Disse, e assim continuaram andando até o festival.

Sakura e Deidara andavam de mãos dadas o tempo todo, e pareciam nem perceber isso. Quando finalmente chegaram ao festival, andaram por todo ele. Sakura fazia questão de parar em cada barraquinha infantil, o que fazia Deidara dar um suspiro irritado. Por que aquela mulher linda e maravilhosa ficava presa a coisas tão de criança ? Sorriu. Sakura realmente, era perfeita. Corou com esses pensamentos. O que era isso que estava sentindo ? Bem, já admitira a si mesmo o que sentia pela Kunoichi. E parece que Sakura também.

Sakura por sua vez, parava, e as vezes fazia Deidara ganhar alguma coisa para ela. O artista loiro ganhava um beijo no rosto, corava, e assim recomeçavam.

Foram parados por um grito estridente, de um certo loiro.

- OÊH ! SAKURA-CHAN ! DEIDARA ! – Gritou o possuidor do demônio das nove caldas, que estava com Hinata ao seu lado.

- M-menos, N-naruto-kun... t-t-todos e-estão olhando... pra cá.. – Disse a tímida Hyuuga, que começara a ficar vermelha.

- Yoh Naruto. Menos escândalo ¬¬ - Disse Sakura, parecendo raivosa. Mais logo sorriu, e deu um abraço no loiro.

- Yoh, un. – Disse o loiro, que apenas fez um movimento com a cabeça.

- Sakura-chan, pensei que fosse vir com o teme ! – Disse o loiro hiperativo.

- Ah ? Com o Uchiha ? Não mesmo. – Disse Sakura emburrada, para a satisfação de Deidara, que quase demonstrou. Só o que eles ainda não haviam percebido, é que estavam de mãos dadas, ato que não passou despercebido pelo loiro, que deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Ettou, Sakura-chan.. Namorando e não falou nada ?

- N-naruto ! Claro que não ! Eu e Deidara, somos apenas amigos.. uu – Disse corada, e não largou a mão do loiro. Não soube porque, mais doeu quando a mesma disse que ela e Deidara eram apenas amigos.

- Hn. Que seja. Hehe. Vamos, Hinata-chan ? – Disse o Uzumaki pegando a mão da tímida Hyuuga.

- Ah.. Hai n-naruto-kun.. – Disse mais vermelha ainda, e assim foram andando.

E então, cada um seguiu seu caminho.

xXx

Sakura e Deidara estavam sentados no alto de um morro, onde dava para ver Konoha inteira. Logo os fogos iriam começar. Estavam sentados lado a lado, olhando o céu. O silêncio entre os dois era algo estranho. Pareciam pensar sobre si mesmos.

-Sakura.. – Chamou Deidara.

- Hm... – Respondeu a rosada, olhando ele.

- Eu.. queria falar.. uma coisa, un...

- Ah.. diga.. – Disse corada.

- Eu...- Foi aproximando os lábios dos dela calmamente.

- Você... – Disse a rosada fechando os olhos, sentindo a respiração dele tão perto de si.

- Te amo.. – E assim, tomou os lábios da Kunoichi, em um beijo calmo, onde transmitiam todos os seus sentimentos.

- Também.. – Murmurou contra os lábios dele, e assim, voltaram a se beijar. E os fogos começaram a estourar no céu . Tudo perfeito.

Só o que eles não sabiam, é que um certo Uchiha observava os dois de trás de uma árvore.

- Isso não vai ficar assim... – Sussurrou o mesmo, desaparecendo entre as sombras.


End file.
